Pop Goes the Weasel
by Corgi202
Summary: Isaac Grossman's life is the same. Same house, same gray stormy weather, same muddy surroundings he loves to explore, same parents, who never seem to have enough time for Isaac. Until one day, he finds a beautifully carved wooden box, containing the greatest adventure of his life. But not all is what it seems, and it seems that his, not-so-imaginary-friend is hiding something...


_**"We are small but we are many  
We are many we are small  
We were here before you rose  
We will be here when you fall,"**_

 _ **-"Coraline", Neil Gaiman  
**_ ****

 **Isaac was an average height, a bit underweight, blonde haired, brown eyed boy who was fascinated and curious about the world around him. He always had questions and he always wanted to see more. Exploring was his main priority.**

 **Isaac couldn't receive answers to his questions though. His parents were always busy. His father worked at the London harbor, so Isaac wouldn't see much of him. His mother was always fixing the house. They did care for their son though, so it wasn't as though Isaac was unloved. He was just neglected of the need for his family.**

 **His mother however, allowed him to explore their small little house and the area around it.**

 **The house, wasn't so small it had only four rooms with no levels, but not so big it was for a more upper class family. It had two levels and had enough rooms to give everyone their personal space. Around it was a thin bit of forest, but paths still winded within it.**

 **Isaac was exploring amongst these paths one day. He allowed the path to take him wherever. Where it winded he did. Where it rose he rose.**

 **But it soon came to Isaac's attention that something was following him. He at once picked up a stick and rose it a tiny bit.**

 **"A-alright, I'm not scared of you!" He said loudly, but the statement was contradicted by his trembling legs.**

 **Suddenly, he heard a twig snap, and bolted. He ended up tripping from his careless running and sliding into the dirt, scraping a knee in the process.**

 **Suddenly he heard the thing following and scrambled to his feet again. But, instead of being Isaac's worse fear, it was simply a black cat with big green eyes.**

 **"Oh, hey there little guy, you scared me!" Isaac said as he brushed himself off. He met eyes with the cat as it titled it's head to one side.**

 **"Do you know any cool places around here?" Isaac asked, kneeling down to it's level. The cat blinked before running off. Isaac pondered for a moment if he should follow it. But only for a moment, because in the next, he was running after it.**

 **"Wait!" Isaac called. He found himself deep within the forest, and scared. He kept looking around when suddenly he heard a meow.**

 **Isaac turned and saw the cat standing on a stump. It leapt off and brushed it's flank against Isaac's leg before walking forward. Isaac followed closely, and finally, he saw the place.**

 **It was an abandoned, what ever it was. It was made of stone, and it had fallen apart. It was once a building, Isaac knew that, but he didn't know what type of building.**

 **"What is this place?" Isaac asked, but the cat was gone.**

 **Isaac started out by going around the perimeter of the building. Along the way he found snakeskin (but no snake), and a stone that looked like a turtle. He then went inside, picking up a stick to use as a pitiful weapon.**

 **He jabbed the stick along the walls before ducking under a small opening. He then saw a drop off that led down into nothing. He went around it and continued up a flight of stairs. Then he saw an old bed. Isaac went towards it and moved the cover. It had a dead rat under it.**

 **Isaac jumped back at the sight, and then walked down the stairs, around the drop-off, and left the building.**

 **When Isaac got home, he ate dinner alone, and then went to his bedroom. He got into bed, when suddenly, he heard the door to his room open. There was his mother.**

 **"I came to tuck you in," she said. Isaac smiled a bit.**

 **"Mom, I'm not five anymore," He said softly. His mother smiled and then came over, kissing his forehead.**

 **"Good night Isaac."**

 **When Isaac awoke he was surprised to see a wrapped box on the foot of his bed. Isaac rubbed his eyes before grabbing the box. He thought it was left by his mother after he had fallen asleep, as his birthday was in two weeks.**

 **He tore the paper off to reveal a beautiful Jack-in-the-box. It was colorful and seemed to hold fun inside of it. Isaac smiled and took the crank, winding it as Pop-Goes-the-Weasel played joyfully out of the box.**

 **When the box's top swung open, nothing happened. Isaac looked into the box and saw a plain wooden box. Isaac sighed, and placed the box beside his bed. He then went downstairs, only to receive strange answers to the questions he asked his mother.**

 **That night, Isaac went to sleep as normal. Only tonight, he heard a strange laughter. He jolted upwards and looked around his room. He then realized the laughter was coming from the Jack-In-A-Box. Isaac took the box and began to turn the crank.**

 **The top of the box opened, but the box wasn't the same. It had a small colorful tunnel inside of it. Suddenly, Isaac found himself getting sucked into the box, and falling down the hole.**

 **He wasn't scared for some reason just, wickedly confused. He turned and found himself falling even more, only to be caught by something.**

 **Isaac squirmed quite vigorously. NOW he was scared.**

 **"Let me go! Let me go!" He said. He fell out of the person's grasp and then looked at the person. He looked at the person.**

 **They weren't really person. They were, a toy like thing. Certainly not human. Rubbery like skin that was paper white, long red hair, a swirly rainbow cone nose, and big rainbow feathers on his shoulders.**

 **"Isaac!" He sounded happy, like they were old pals. The thing then hugged him.**

 **"Who are you?!" Isaac gasped as his stomach came into his throat. The thing dropped him.**

 **"I am Laughing Jack the clown! Your, best best best friend in the entire world!" He said, in a bright cheery voice that made Isaac's face tug a smile.**

 **"I don't know any clowns..." Isaac said. Laughing Jack chuckled before kneeling down to Isaac's level.**

 **"Well, we are pals! And this," Laughing Jack motioned to the world around them, which Isaac hadn't paid attention to.**

 **"This is our Wonderland!" Laughing Jack said. Isaac looked around. It was just his house. Except, something felt, different.**

 **"Now, I bet, you're hungry," Laughing Jack said. Isaac nodded subtly. He still felt shy around this clown.**

 **"Well, I have a sweet-tooth, how about, some cake?" Laughing Jack asked as he guided Isaac to the kitchen of his own home.**

 **"Uh...sure," Isaac said. He sat down at the table while Laughing Jack made a cake slice appear in front of him.**

 **"I prefer chocolate myself," Laughing Jack said before sucking the icing off his fingers.**

 **"How did you do that?!" Isaac asked at the magic preformed just in front of him. Laughing Jack chuckled again.**

 **"Magic. Like, I can do this!" Laughing Jack conjured up a small wooden train.**

 **"Woah!" Isaac gasped. Laughing Jack smiled.**

 **"As soon as you finish, I thought we'd play a game," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"Like, hide and seek?" Isaac asked.**

 **"Perfect! Hide and seek!" Laughing Jack said. Isaac smiled shyly, and stood.**

 **"I-I'd love to play but, I, I gotta get home," he said softly. Laughing Jack raised an eyebrow.**

 **"But this is home!" He said.**

 **"I mean, home home," Isaac said. "I think I should go to sleep."**

 **"Of course Isaac! Come with me!" Laughing Jack said as he guided Isaac upstairs.**

 **"But I-" Isaac didn't finish. As Laughing Jack opened the door to his room, Isaac was amazed at the sight within. It was, amazing.**

 **It was alive, with pictures on the walls moving and lights dancing all around it. Toys within the room danced around and everything was bright and colorful.**

 **"Wow," Isaac said, mystified. Laughing Jack smiled. Isaac suddenly lunged onto the bed when he saw his turtle looking rock move around on the nightstand. Suddenly, he saw Laughing Jack beside him, still smiling a huge grin.**

 **Isaac began to fall asleep, and as he did so, he heard Laughing Jack's voice mutter, "See you soon..."**

 **Isaac awoke in his normal house, Laughing Jack no where to be seen. He grabbed the box and winded it up, and when the box swung open, it was empty.**

 **Isaac sighed. He then got off his bed and dresses into his day clothes. That's when Isaac noticed the toy train that had been placed on his nightstand with a tag hanging off of it.**

 **For Isaac**

 **Your best friend**

 **Isaac smiled and picked up the toy train. He placed it on a shelf next to his other toys.**

 **Isaac went downstairs to find his mother making breakfast and his father heading off to work. He kissed Isaac and his mother before storming out the door.**

 **At breakfast, Isaac told his mother of the wonderful land he had visited. His mother simply smiled sweetly, but it was evident she thought it was just Isaac's head.**

 **Isaac went out exploring again, finding the same cat from yesterday. He had brought the Jack-In-the-Box with him, only because he didn't want his mother misplacing it from his bedside.**

 **Isaac found a kite stuck in the tree with some string still attached. Although the kite was missing a tail, it still was flyable. Isaac climbed the tree and dropped the kite down. When he tried to fly it, the wind refused to blow.**

 **Isaac sighed and looked at the cat, who simply nodded. Isaac suddenly felt the wind pick up, to the point where Isaac was positive he would get blown away. The kite began to soar, and Isaac tried to control it. He looked to the cat, who was watching. Isaac smiled and watched the kite. He flew it for five minutes, and the wind died away. Isaac smiled. He looked to the cat, who shook his head. He then looked to the Jack-In-the-Box. The lid was open.**

 **Isaac excused it as the wind that had come through. He then went home with the box and the kite, the cat running off to hunt. He placed the kite in the shed and then went inside to play the toy train left by his, 'best friend'.**

 **He played with it for a good hour, and then went downstairs for lunch, 2 pieces of buttered bread with half a glass of milk.**

 **He finished and went about his day bored. Though it was summer, it was rather cold, and Isaac hated cold. When he finished his exploring with the kite that day, it had also began pouring. Cold and rainy were two things he hated.**

 **When Isaac was sent off to bed that night, he brought a three sugar cubes with him, recalling how Laughing Jack had a sweet tooth.**

 **If he's real, Isaac thought he'll take these.**

 **Isaac hopped into bed and pretended to sleep. Then, he heard a joyful laugh. Isaac jolted awake and saw a familiar hand reach out of the box and grab all of the sugar cubes. He grinned as the hand recoiled with the sugar. Isaac grabbed the box and turned the handle. When the top swung open, Isaac was pulled down.**

 **Laughing Jack caught him, and to Isaac's surprise, he was eating something. Laughing Jack ruffled Isaac's hair before dropping him.**

 **"Thanks for the candy kiddo!" Laughing Jack said in his same cheery voice. Isaac smiled.**

 **"It was just sugar cubes..." He said. Laughing Jack smiled even wider and then reached behind his neck. He pulled an accordion that had been attached to a leather strip wrapped around his neck over his head.**

 **"Wanna hear my new song?" Laughing Jack asked. Isaac nodded. Laughing Jack cleared his throat before playing a single note. Then he began. It was the song 'Pop Goes the Weasel'.**

 **"There was a boy named Isaac!**

 **Young Isaac Grossman!**

 **Isaac is our main attraction!**

 **He's my bestest friend in the world!**

 **La la la la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la la!**

 **The greatest friend in the world!**

 **Young Isaac Grossman!"**

 **Isaac grinned and clapped.**

 **"That was, amazing!" Isaac said. Laughing Jack smiled. He then took Isaac's hand.**

 **"Are you hungry?" Laughing Jack asked. Isaac nodded, allowing himself to be led. He felt more comfortable around the clown tonight. He didn't know why.**

 **Laughing Jack fed the young boy an actual meal along with some juice. When Isaac finished, Laughing Jack took Isaac's hand.**

 **"Wanna go outside?" Laughing Jack asked. Isaac nodded.**

 **Something new to explore!**

 **Laughing Jack led Isaac to the front door and opened it. Isaac's jaw must have hit the floor.**

 **His entire world was a carnival! There were games alined everywhere, worked by puppets, and rides that seemed so extreme you could die on them, and food stands everywhere. In the middle was a giant circus tent. It was filled with booming circus music and the air was heavy with the scent of vinegar and popcorn and cotton candy with a hint of gasoline.**

 **"Laughing Jack this is amazing!" Isaac said. Laughing Jack smiled.**

 **"I thought you'd like it!" Laughing Jack said. "What do you want to do?"**

 **Isaac looked at him for a moment, before grinning.**

 **"Can we go on the big roller coaster?"**

 **At the end of the night, Isaac and Laughing Jack had ridden most of the rides and played most of the games. Isaac had eaten cotton candy and popcorn, and when he did, he was astounded. The boy had never tasted the treats before, and so when he took the first bite, he had immediately hit a sugar rush.**

 **When he had crashed from the rush, Laughing Jack carried him back to the house. He set the boy into his bed, and ran his finger affectionately through the boy's hair. But Isaac didn't sleep just yet. He hugged Laughing Jack before falling back onto the cushion. He fell asleep.**

 **Isaac awoke in his room and growled. He then saw a bag of candy next to his bed next to the box. Isaac smiled and then got out of bed.**

 **Isaac went downstairs only to find his mother. He told her of his dream again, and she nodded. Isaac sighed. Laughing Jack would have paid attention.**

 **Isaac ate breakfast and went outside. He looked around and felt rather bored at his surroundings. It was still wet, and muddy, and everything smelt like a swamp. He went back inside and sat down at the kitchen table to draw.**

 **His mother came from another room wearing her coat and carrying a small leather pouch.**

 **"I'm going out for a moment Isaac," She said. "It won't be long." She gave Isaac a kiss before heading out the door. Isaac was alone now. He put the pencil in which he was drawing with down. Isaac stood up and went up to his room.**

 **Isaac turned the crank and then closed his eyes. The top of the box swung open, and Isaac was aware of the feeling of being sucked down into it.**

 **Isaac suddenly realized the tunnel had turned sideways, and he was now in a crawling position. He began to crawl the rest of the way, and he found the tunnel opened into the living room of his OTHER home.**

 **He looked around for Laughing Jack, but the clown was no where to be found. Isaac kept wondering around the house, until he entered the kitchen. Isaac saw Laughing Jack had conjured up lunch for him, which was rather nice. He picked up a card that was sitting on a box in the middle of the meal.**

 **Dearest Isaac,**

 **The Ring Master has invited you to the circus tent in the middle of the grounds for a show. I hope you like the gift I left you!**

 **-LJ**

 **Isaac smiled and stuffed the note into his pocket. He opened the box and a smile erupted on his face. It was a realistic lion rock. The rock was carved to a lion's exact shape and painted in such a way Isaac thought it would stand and run around.**

 **Isaac ate lunch and placed the rock inside of his pocket. He went outside and began to walk towards the giant circus tent.**

 **He suddenly heard a meow, and looked up at one of the game stands. There stood the cat from the real world.**

 **"There's a cat like you at home," Isaac said. "Not this home, the boring home." The cat leaped down off the stand and next to Isaac.**

 **"Well, I'm the same cat," The cat said as it climbed it's way up to the top of another stand.**

 **"I can see you're not really circus themed but, if you're the same cat, how can you talk?" Isaac asked.**

 **"I just can," the cat said as it lunged down to the counter.**

 **"Cats don't talk at home," Isaac said.**

 **"No? Well, you're clearly the expert at these things," The cat said as it turned away from Isaac.**

 **"Come back, please, I'm sorry if I offended you, I really am. How did you get here?" Isaac asked.**

 **"I've been coming here for awhile," The cat jumped behind the counter, only to reappear on the top of another stand. "It's a game we play. He, hates cats, and tries to keep me out, but he can't of course. I come and go as I please."**

 **"Laughing Jack hates cats?" Isaac asked.**

 **"Well he's not like any clown I've ever known," The cat said.**

 **"What do you mean? He's amazing!" Isaac said confused.**

 **"You probably think this world is a dream come true, but you're wrong," The cat said.**

 **"What could be dangerous about it?" Isaac asked. The cat suddenly perked it's ears.**

 **"Shh! I hear something, right, over-" the cat leaped off the stand and sped off. Isaac rolled his eyes. Isaac went inside of the tent, only to find a bright light on him. He flinched, but found something leading him somewhere. Suddenly, Isaac was sitting. He felt someone ruffle his hair.**

 **Isaac smiled and looked to his side. There was Laughing Jack. He was smiling rather brightly, but for a second, Isaac thought he saw hunger strike across the clown's face. He excused it as his imagination.**

 **"What is this?" Isaac asked.**

 **"Shh! You'll see!" Laughing Jack promised.**

 **Someone taller then Laughing Jack came out into the well lit opening. It was a Ring Master. He looked around once before clearing his throat.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the greatest show on Earth! Tonight, you shall be entertained, amazed, and shocked!" The Ring Master announced. "First off, an eyeopening freak-show!"**

 **With a wave of his hand, the Ring Master made different selections of the ring contain cages. One cage contained a very small person, smaller then Isaac. Then, in another, a strange being with eight legs was sprawled out, smiling to brightly for something in a freak-show. The final, was a two headed girl.**

 **"How about, two acts in one?" The Ring Master said. He unlocked the cate containing the two headed girl, who at once began to run around the permitter of the ring. Then, suddenly, the two heads split into two bodies.**

 **Isaac was amazed. He watched with great glee as the two girl began to do acrobatic tricks. Then, suddenly, two swings up on the ceiling swung down. Each girl grabbed her own swing, and they began to recite a poems while doing flips from their swing to the other's.**

 **The Ring Master conjured a small bucket full of water. The one girl leaped from her swing, and the other girl caught her legs. The swung once before grabbing Isaac by his arms. Isaac gasped as the girls swung back. The one girl let go of the other, and she hooked her back legs back onto her own swing.**

 **"The grace of nature," she said as she flipped Isaac to hold his feet, who was still rather scared, but beginning to enjoy the feeling of flying. The girl swung back, and she let go of Isaac, who was caught by the other girl by his legs.**

 **"The intelligence of the world!" She said as she swung back. Suddenly, Isaac was grasping onto the metal structure that was holding the swings up. Both girls lunged into the water. As though made of ice, Isaac's grip on the structure began to slip, and he fell.**

 **But landed on one of the girl's hand. He looked down, and saw himself balancing on the smaller girl, who was balancing on the taller girl, who was standing in the bucket.**

 **Laughing Jack was standing now, clapping. He threw something at Isaac delicately. Isaac caught it, and realized it was a rose. He smiled.**

 **"Did you like it?" Laughing Jack asked as he and Isaac exited the tent. Isaac nodded.**

 **"Yes! They came down and pulled me right out of my seat! They were just disguised and I was flying through the air and, and it was magic!" Isaac said. Laughing Jack smiled and placed an arm around Isaac.**

 **"You do like it here don't you Isaac?" Laughing Jack asked. He led Isaac inside of the other home, and into the dining room, where he sat Isaac down at a chair.**

 **"You could stay here forever, if you wanted to," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"Really?" Isaac smiled.**

 **"Sure! We'll sing and play games, and do whatever you want!" Laughing Jack said.**

 **"There's just one tiny little thing we need to do," Laughing Jack took out a box.**

 **"For you," He placed the box in front of Isaac. Isaac opened the box, a smile turning into a look of concern. Inside the box, were marionette strings along with paint.**

 **"Marionettes are cool," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"No way! You're turning me into a marionette!" Isaac pushed the box away.**

 **"But I need a yes Isaac! Don't you wanna stay here?" Laughing Jack asked in his still joyful voice.**

 **"I'm going to bed, right now," Isaac said standing up.**

 **"Bed?" Laughing Jack asked.**

 **"Yeah, I-I'm really, really tired, I just need to, sleep on things," Isaac said as he stood and yawned. He began to make his way to the stairs.**

 **"Of course, I can go with you," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"Oh no thanks! You've done so much already-" Isaac fell back and turned, seeing Laughing Jack behind him. "You're welcome. And I'm not worried at all kiddo. Soon you'll see things my way," and with that, Laughing Jack took a step aside and allowed Isaac access to the stairs.**

 **Isaac smiled in fear, and half-way up the stairs, he bolted to his room, where he locked himself in and jumped into the bed.**

 **Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! He repeated over and over in his mind. Finally, Isaac drifted off into a light slumber.**

 **"Mom! Dad!" Isaac jolted upwards but, everything was the same. He was still in Laughing Jack's world.**

 **"Oh god, I'm still here-?" Isaac whispered. He unlocked the door and went downstairs. He tried to open the door to the living room, but it was locked. He sighed and went outside, and began running. Running past the circus tent and out of the carnival, to where the old falling apart building should have been.**

 **But instead, the world turned into a paper white area, with nothing within it. It had no temperature, no texture, no scent, no taste. It was just plain white area.**

 **"And what do you think you're doing?" Asked a voice beside him. Isaac looked down to see the cat walking beside him.**

 **"Well, I'm getting out of here, that's what I'm doing," Isaac said. "What is this place?"**

 **"Nothing. It's the empty part of this world. He only made what he knew would impress you," The cat said as they continued walking.**

 **"But why? Why does he want me?" Isaac asked.**

 **"He wants something to love, I think, something that's not him," The cat paused, before continuing, "Or maybe, he just love something to eat."**

 **"Eat? That's ridiculous! Friends don't eat friends...!" Isaac trailed.**

 **"I don't know, how do you taste?" The cat laughed before leaping forward. The world came back in a pixelated way.**

 **"How can you walk away from something and, still come back to it?" Isaac asked.**

 **"Walk around the world," the cat said.**

 **"Small world." Isaac replied. The cat nodded to Isaac before leaping away. Isaac smiled after the cat before turning to his other house. He walked towards the house, picking a rather sturdy stick up along the way. He then went inside and towards the locked doors of the living room.**

 **He jammed the stick in between the gap the two handles and pulled. The door handles broke along with the stick, and the door opened. Isaac saw the small Jack-In-the-Box in the center. He went toward it, but an arm stretched across and picked it up.**

 **"Isaac! You're back! Did you have a nice walk?" The room lit up to form a room that was painted in bright colors randomly and circus pictures on the wall.**

 **Isaac walked over to Laughing Jack, rather fearfully. Be brave.**

 **"Do you, want anything?" Laughing Jack asked. "Chocolate?" He went into his pocket and pulled out still moving chocolate covered ants.**

 **Ew!**

 **"I, want to be, with my mom and dad! I want you to let me go!" Isaac said sternly. Laughing Jack's joyful smile faded into an angry glare that made Isaac's knees weak.**

 **"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Laughing Jack said.**

 **"You're no friend of mine." Isaac snapped.**

 **"Apologize!" Laughing Jack growled.**

 **"No." Isaac said. He stood his ground.**

 **"I'll give you, to the count of three," Laughing Jack said. He stood, and suddenly, Laughing Jack's once vibrant colors began to turn into a faded version of themselves.**

 **"1."**

 **Laughing Jack's voice grew a tad bit crackly.**

 **"2." Laughing Jack grew a foot taller.**

 **"3!"**

 **Laughing Jack grabbed Isaac by his collar and began to drag him into the hallway. He pushed him into a mirror.**

 **"You may come out, when you learn to be a good friend," Laughing Jack said. He then left Isaac alone in the room.**

 **Isaac shivered. He tried to be brave but, he was completely scared and helpless. He shuddered once, but then, he heard it. A soft whisper.**

 **"Hush, and shush, for the demon might be listening."**

 **Isaac turned and stared for a moment.**

 **"Y-you mean Laughing Jack?" He then saw three small ghost children appear like a mist, each one hanging by marionette strings.**

 **"Who are you?" He asked in a soft voice. The tallest floated towards him.**

 **"Don't remember our names, but I remember my true friends," the ghost sounded to be a boy.**

 **"Why are you all here?" Isaac asked, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.**

 **"The Clown."**

 **"He spied on our lives, through the wooden box's eyes," A sweet sounding ghost girl floated past him.**

 **"And saw that we weren't happy," said the ghost boy.**

 **"So he lured us away, with treasures and treats and games to play," said a tall girl.**

 **"Gave all that we asked, yet we still wanted more," the boy said.**

 **"So we let him tie the strings one." Suddenly the children were pulled by their strings, looking rather awkward and limp in their limbs.**

 **"He said that he loved us," the boy said.**

 **"But he loved us here," the sweet girl said. Suddenly the ghosts faded.  
"And ate up our lives..."**

 **Isaac took a weak breath in, shaking in his legs. He was scared, so very scared. He had been deceived. Someone who he thought was his best friend, a brother in a way, was a...a...**

 **He didn't have the word to describe it.**

 **"Well, he can't me in the dark forever. Not if he wants to win my life." Isaac turned away from the ghost children. "Beating him, is my only chance."**

 **The tall ghost boy came towards him.**

 **"Perhaps, if you do win your escape, you could find our hearts," the boy said.**

 **"Has he taken them from you all?" Isaac asked.**

 **"Yes sir, and hidden them." The children placed their hands over their chests.**

 **"Find our hearts sir, and our souls will be free," the sweet ghost girl said.**

 **"I-I'll try..." Isaac whispered. Suddenly, he heard a meow, and turned.**

 **"I don't think you want to be stuck in here any longer, do you?" The cat asked.**

 **"No." Isaac replied. He walked over to the cat and kneeled down, petting the cat behind his ear.**

 **"Then I suggest you go to the front of the mirror," the cat said. Isaac nodded and went towards the cement wall. He stared for a moment, before he realized the wall seemed to be melting.**

 **"Go on." The cat said. Isaac took a step forward, and suddenly, he exited the mirror.**

 **He was out in the hallway, and nothing had changed. He saw the cat behind him.**

 **"Laughing Jack is getting weak. There are time slots in his world now where things that are locked become unlocked, but only for a moment," the cat said. Isaac looked around. He then went into the living room. He saw the box sitting on a mantle.**

 **Isaac picked up the box off the mantle and began to turn the handle. A very off-key 'Pop-Goes-the-Weasel' played, and the box swung open. Isaac quickly looked to the cat, who leaped. And then, he was sucked into the box.**

 **Isaac awoke on the floor of his original home, and he at once grabbed the box. He put it on the mantle and then looked around vigorously. He spotted the cat, who was staring at him. Isaac went into the hallway.**

 **"I'm home!" He said loudly. He began to wonder his house. "Anybody here?"**

 **Isaac kept circling his home, a smile slowly fading.  
"Dad? Mom?" Isaac's voice trailed. He suddenly felt his heart break. Where were his parents? Isaac kept searching for a few moments, not believing it, but, no luck. He swallowed a cry.**

 **Isaac went into his bedroom and changed into his sleep wear. He then went into his parents' room and climbed into their bed. He pulled two pillow up and placed them on their sides up and down. He then put his mother's nightgown over the one pillow and his father's glasses on the other. Isaac then climbed under the covers.**

 **"Goodnight mom." He kissed the pillow that had his mother's nightgown. "Goodnight dad." Isaac kissed the pillow that had his father's glasses. He then turned out the light, sobbing lightly. He then curled down on the mattress and tried to go to sleep. His trouble in sleeping quickly faded when he realized how tired he actually was. Within moments, Isaac fell asleep.**

 **Something pawed his nose. It was furry, and gentle. Isaac awoke softly, only to see the cat's face staring at him. He didn't jump, he was far too tired.**

 **"Hello," Isaac said. "Do you know where mom and dad are?" The cat seemingly nodded. It then leaped off the bed and into the hallway. Isaac got out of bed and followed. The cat led him downstairs and up to a mirror, where Isaac saw his parents. They were stuck inside a blizzard, shivering. Isaac's father had his arm around his mother.**

 **"Mom! Dad!" Isaac placed his hands upon the cold glass in shock. His mother breathed on the glass, before writing words.**

 **S-U P-L-E-H**

 **The image faded. Isaac pounded the glass in anger once, then twice, and then a third and final time, his anger pouring out into the one pound. The glass shattered on the mirror shattered, and Isaac scrunched down to protect himself.**

 **The cat came beside him and meowed. Isaac shook his head. He got up and went into the living room, collapsing in the middle and crying. He then looked to the wooden box. He reached beside him and felt the comforting fur of the cat.**

 **"They're not coming back, are they? Mom and dad? Not on their own," he looked to the cat. The cat seemingly nodded.**

 **"Only one thing left to do," Isaac stared firmly at the box again. He then got up and went into the closet. He found an old mask one would wear to a Venetian masquerade ball. He never wore it really, but his mother told him it brought good luck. He held that statement near and dear to his heart, so, he put the mask around his neck and let it hang loosely.**

 **He then went into the shed in the backyard and took a pair of pliers. He then went into his bedroom and took a satchel, placing the tool within it. He then went downstairs and into the living room, picking the box up and winding it. He then placed the box on it's side as it swung open. It allowed him a tunnel he could actually crawl through. As Isaac began to crawl through the tunnel, the cat came behind him.**

 **"You know you're walking right into his trap," the cat said. Isaac looked at him for a moment before looking forward.**

 **"I have to go back," He took a breath in, "They are my parents."**

 **"Challenge him then," the cat said. "He may not play fair, but he won't refuse. He's got a thing for games."**

 **"Hmm," Isaac said, as though thinking. "Ok." Then, suddenly, the cat ran back, and Isaac heard the voice of his mother.**

 **"Isaac?" The voice said.**

 **"Mom?" Isaac asked. He then smiled. "Mom!" Isaac stumbled forward and hugged his mother.**

 **"Isaac, why would you run away from me?" His mother asked as she wrapped her long boney arm around him. Isaac suddenly pushed her away.**

 **His mother grew tall and melted into the demented Laughing Jack, who was grinning.**

 **"Where are my parents?" Isaac asked. He sounded much braver then he actually was.**

 **"Gosh I have no idea where you're parents are. Perhaps they grew bored of you and ran away to friends!" Laughing Jack said as he circled Isaac.**

 **"They weren't bored of me, you stole them!" Isaac snapped, turning to face the monochrome clown.**

 **"Don't accuse your friend Isaac!" Laughing Jack said. He then took Isaac's hand and tried to lead him somewhere, but Isaac swiped his hand away. Laughing Jack shrugged. He then began to walk somewhere, and Isaac reluctantly followed.**

 **He followed him into the kitchen. Laughing Jack moved a chair out for Isaac. Isaac sighed and sat down, and at once, began thinking.**

 **Laughing Jack was conjuring funnel cake and cotton candy and soda. He looked, tired, and yet again hungry. But it wasn't a normal hungry. It was a monstrous hungry a demon would have in a nightmare.**

 **"Why don't we play, a game?" Isaac asked. Laughing Jack didn't speak. He just, grinned.**

 **"I know you like them," Isaac said.**

 **"Everybody likes, games," Laughing Jack said. "What kind of game?"**

 **"An exploring game, a finding things game," Isaac said.**

 **"What would you be finding Isaac?" Laughing Jack asked.**

 **"My parents," Isaac said.**

 **"Too easy," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"And, and the hearts of the ghost children," Isaac said.**

 **"Hu. What if you don't find them?" Laughing Jack asked.**

 **"If I loose, I'll stay here forever and I'll call you my best friend." He sighed. "And I'll let you tie marionette strings around my arms."**

 **"Hu, and if you some how win this game?" Laughing Jack asked. He was interested, perfect.**

 **"Then you let me go, you let everyone go. My parents, the ghost children, everyone you've trapped here," Isaac said.**

 **"Deal." Laughing Jack held out a boney hand that was covered by a thin glove and tied down with spider-silk straps.**

 **"Not till you give me a clue," Isaac said.**

 **"Oh right." Laughing Jack laughed a bit before walked behind Isaac, hands on his shoulders.**

 **"Inside of a funhouse, up is down, left is right, and in the end, you'll receive a little delight," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"And for my parents?" Isaac asked. Laughing Jack laughed, and continued to do so, leaning back against the wall.**

 **"Fine, don't tell me," Isaac sighed. "It's a deal-" He turned to meet Laughing Jack, but, the clown was gone. Instead, there was just a small rat scampering around.**

 **"What does he mean, how is that a clue?" Isaac asked the air. He sighed and began to ponder the question while walking around within the house. In a funhouse, usually someone's reflection was altered. A little delight would be the ghost heart, he knew that part.**

 **Isaac went into his other bedroom. A toy dragon exited the box is was contained in. It breathed a fake flame before taking flight and flying across the room. It came at Isaac, grabbing the mask that had been securely wrapped around his neck.**

 **"Stop!" Isaac began choking, the string pulled tightly around his neck. He went into his satchel that was being dragged with him. He took the pliers and at once, swung them violently. It dug into the plastic dragon's tail, and it fell lifeless against the floor.**

 **Isaac sighed and put his pliers away, catching his breath. He then took his mask in his hands.**

 **"Why steal this?" He whispered. Isaac put the mask on, and at once, he was shocked.**

 **The world around him was different. It was gray and dull, almost as though it were a pencil sketching.**

 **"Wow," Isaac whispered. He stood and looked around some more. He then saw a glowing light illuminate from the box. He walked over to it and opened it. On the vey bottom, he felt something. It was smooth and flat, secured inside the box with it's own little carving. He took it out. Isaac studied it. It was a smooth stone heart. It was illuminating a bit of light.**

 **Suddenly, the room turned to the pencil sketching. Grey, dull.**

 **"Wow," Isaac muttered.**

 **"Bless you sir! You found me! But there's two hearts still lost," the heart seemed to say. Isaac recognized the voice. It was the voice of the ghost boy.**

 **"Don't worry..." Isaac muttered. He exited the room, and then left the house. He looked around the carnival ground, stilling wearing the mask. He found himself looking vigorously for something. He suddenly heard something move in the dark. It wasn't footsteps it was, a thud.**

 **He stopped, and took a breath in.**

 **Isaac clutched the smooth stone heart in his pocket, getting a small sense of comfort. He drew a breath in and walked forward. Suddenly, Isaac was pummeled to the ground. He screamed. He felt warm was touch him, and he could only catch the thing for a moment.**

 **It was the acrobats, only they were melted together. They were a mix of their freak self and their beautiful acrobat self.**

 **Isaac suddenly began to punch the fist that contained the smooth heart rock against the thing's chest. He kicked and thrashed hard and then felt an explosion of hot wax against his hand. He recoiled away, hurting from the wax.**

 **He went towards the cooking wax mess, and felt around. He touched a smooth heart stone, which he took delight in the coolness. He pulled it away from the wax, and it illuminated a bit.**

 **"Hurry on boy! His show is coming to an end!" Isaac took a breath in and placed the two stone hearts in his satchel. He then looked back at the house, seeing a monochrome thing standing a few feet away from the house. Laughing Jack was watching him, but Isaac couldn't read his emotion**

 **"Jack! I'm not scared!" Isaac yelled. He then stumbled away, towards the circus tent. He opened the tent and went inside.**

 **"Helloooo, young boy!" Isaac spun around to see the Ring Master, only his clothing pressed closely together in such a way he had no a actual body, swinging from a rafter.**

 **"Is thisss, what you're looking for?" The Ring Master held out a stone heart.**

 **"Mhm." Isaac reached out to grab it, but the Ring Master slid up the rafter like a snake.**

 **"Youuu just go hooome, and be boreddd, and it's the saaame as alwayssss," The Ring Master swung to and from Isaac.**

 **"Stayyyyy, with usss, we shall listen you, and laughhh with youuuu!" The Ring Master fell off the rafter, and moved to the corner. Isaac followed, and saw the Ring Master standing on the empty freak-show cages.**

 **"If youu stay here, youu can havve whatever you want, alwaysss!" The Ring Master said. Isaac moved closer slowly.**

 **"You don't get it, do you?" Isaac asked.**

 **"I don't understandddd," The Ring Master said.**

 **"Of course you don't understand. You're just a poor entity Laughing Jack made," Isaac said, slowly reaching his arms out.**

 **"Not even thatt...anymorrre." Isaac yanked the hat off the Ring Master's clothing, and suddenly, a rat with the stone heart screeched at him. Rats and beetles scurried out of the Ring Master's clothing, making him fall limply.**

 **Isaac chased after the rat, and the rat began to scurry out of the tent. As rats trampled onto him, Isaac tore his mask off threw it after the rat with the heart. It flew right past it.**

 **"No!" Isaac found himself fighting even harder, finally breaking out of the rats' grip and running after the mask. He tripped however, and did a few army-rolls before laying in the grass for a moment. He recoiled into a ball.**

 **"Oh god...I've lost the game...I've lost everything..." Isaac began to cry, rather softly. He suddenly heard a meow. Isaac uncoiled and looked to the cat, who was licking his paw. A dead rat laid on top of the stone heart.**

 **"I think you need this," the cat said. He picked up the rat. Isaac smiled to the cat and picked up the heart. The world changed to the grey dullness.**

 **"I'm heading back to the house, I still have to find my parents," Isaac said. Suddenly, the world was ripped apart. Isaac saw the ground recoil and at once panic flooded him. He opened his satchel to the panicked cat.**

 **"Come on! Quickly!" Isaac said. The cat leaped into his satchel and Isaac ran towards the house. Right as the white hit the door, Isaac was inside safely. He shut the door and began to walk down the hallway. The house was seemingly decaying as he walked past. Isaac entered the living room, beholding the nightmarish Laughing Jack.**

 **He was hunched, now just a monochrome black and white and a bit of grey. He had jagged teeth pointing out from under his top lip, and his eyes were emotionless. He mouth was pulled into a forever smile, and he had subtle creases under his eyes, making him look tired.**

 **"So," his voice no longer held the joyfulness. It was like thunder and would have cracks of his joyful voice. "You're back. And you brought, vermin with you." Laughing Jack pointed a crooked finger at the cat.**

 **"No, I, I brought a friend," Isaac said sternly. Laughing Jack began to walk towards Isaac, like a rag doll.**

 **"You know, you're my best friend," Laughing Jack said, running his hand over Isaac's forehead. It caused Isaac to shiver.**

 **"You have a very funny way of showing it," Isaac said. Laughing Jack pulled away.**

 **"So, where are they? The ghost hearts?" Isaac revealed three hearts in his palm. Laughing Jack tried to grab them, but Isaac quickly tucked them away.**

 **"Hold on, we aren't finished yet, are we?" Isaac asked.**

 **"No I suppose not. After all, you still need to find you're parents. Sadly, you're deducted of this." Laughing Jack pulled out a mask, and Isaac's eyes widened. Laughing Jack crushed it effortlessly. He watched the mask's pieces fall to the ground.**

 **Isaac turned when he heard the sweet ghost girl's voice.**

 **"Be clever sir, even if you win, he'll never let you go!" She said. Isaac looked around. He then looked to the box that Laughing Jack was guarding.**

 **"I already know where you've hidden them," Isaac said. Laughing Jack looked to him.**

 **"Well, produce them," Laughing Jack said.**

 **"They're inside that box," Isaac pointed the Jack-In-A-Box. Laughing Jack moved towards it. Isaac looked around vigorously for signs of his parents. Suddenly the cat leaped out of the satchel and behind Laughing Jack. He sneakily grabbing a bag hanging off the clown's back pocket. He then leaped back into the satchel. Isaac suddenly realized, the bag contained his parents. He just, felt it.**

 **Isaac felt tears whelm in his eyes.**

 **"Mom...dad..." He whispered. Suddenly, Laughing Jack turned to him.**

 **"Go on, open it, they'll be there alright," Isaac said, rather confidently.**

 **"You're wrong Isaac, they aren't there," Laughing Jack said. He opened the box, which revealed the tunnel to the real world.**

 **"Now, you're going to stay here, forever," Laughing Jack said. Isaac's face flooded with rage.**

 **"No, I'm, NOT!" He grabbed the cat from his satchel and threw it at Laughing Jack. The cat began to claw vigorously at Laughing Jack's eyes, blinding the monochrome clown. Isaac put the box in his line of sight, trying to act as quickly as he could.**

 **"You horrible cheating boy!" Laughing Jack howled. He tour the cat from his face and threw it into the box. The cat yowled and raced back to the other world. Suddenly, Isaac was plunged downward, in what seemed to be a cylinder funhouse mirror. It confused him greatly. Laughing Jack began laughing and began to stumble, no, fall blindly towards Isaac. Isaac quickly began to desperately claw his way out of the mirror through the chips in the wall, Laughing Jack missing him.**

 **"No! Where are you?! You selfish brat!" Laughing Jack growled. He began to feel around violently. Suddenly, Isaac slid a tiny bit, and Laughing Jack laughed again. Isaac climbed faster, Laughing Jack behind him. Isaac was sucked into the box that had fallen onto it's side, making the tunnel easy to crawl through.**

 **Laughing Jack shoved his head through the small opening.**

 **"You dare disobey me?" Laughing Jack shrieked. Isaac kicked the clown in his face. He then grabbed the box's lid, pulling it. Laughing Jack reached his right hand through, trying to grab the boy.**

 **Isaac struggled, and then realized, there was a faint light around his hands. He felt stronger, and was suddenly aware of three other children beside him.**

 **"Pull it shut!" Isaac said. Suddenly the lid shut, and Laughing Jack's right hand laid detached from his body. There was a pause, before the lid began to pound, sending Isaac back a few feet. He then began to trample away.**

 **"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" Laughing Jack shrieked at the top of his lungs from the other side. Isaac quickly exited the tunnel and watched the lid come pounding to him. He then quickly shut the lid, and the box made a loud thud. It sent him up in the air for only a second.**

 **He quickly took the box and placed it on the mantle. He then recoiled into a ball.**

 **I did it...I beat Laughing Jack... Isaac thought. He took his satchel to his room.**

 **He dropped his satchel on the ground and curled up onto his bed. He then felt a body next to him. It was the cat.**

 **"I'm sorry I threw you at Laughing Jack," Isaac whispered. "It was all I could think of." The cat purred. Isaac smiled and fell asleep. He had a dreamless sleep, the best kind of sleep.**

 **Isaac was awoken by a gentle tapping on his shoulders. Sunlight had flooded his room, and a woman was silhouetted against it.**

 **"Isaac...wake up," she said gently. Isaac blinked, and met the gentle brown eyes of his mother. The first thing Isaac did when he was fully awake was hug her. Then he rubbed his eyes.**

 **"Isaac, we're going out tonight, you're father earned a promotion at work!" His mother said. Isaac smiled, but it faded.**

 **"So you don't remember any of Laughing Jack?" Isaac asked. His mother chuckled.**

 **"Isaac, what on earth is a Laughing Jack?" She asked. Isaac shook his head.**

 **"It must have been a dream," Isaac muttered. He then felt for something beside him, but it wasn't there.**

 **"Well, get yourself cleaned up." His mother brushed his shoulders before kissing him on the head and walking off.**

 **Later, when the moon finally had casted over the sky, Isaac was in bed. Both of his parents were there this time. After his father had pretended to be eaten by a shark, Isaac was kissed goodnight and was left to sleep.**

 **Only Isaac got out of bed when his parents left. He went over to a window and opened it. The cat leaped onto the ledge. He smiled and scratched it behind the ear. The cat purred. Isaac picked the cat up and went over to his bed. He placed it gently on the cushion while he went over to the satchel.**

 **"I think it's time," Isaac said as he pulled out three stone hearts. "To set them free."**

 **The cat nodded. Isaac placed the hearts under his pillow, climbed back into bed, and fell asleep.**

 **He awoke to three bright lights that burned like fire. They soon turned into three angel children.**

 **"It's a fine, fine thing you did for us sir," the sweet angel girl said.**

 **"Well, I'm glad it's finally over," Isaac said. The angels casted each other a glance.**

 **"It is over and done with, for us," The tall ghost girl said in despair.**

 **"What about me?" Isaac asked.**

 **"You're in terrible danger boy!" The sweet angel girl said.**

 **"But how?! I shut the lid, I closed the box forever!" Isaac said.**

 **"It's the tunnel sir. He found a way into this world. He won't leave until he has you with him," The boy said. He went over to Isaac and took Isaac's hands, squeezing them reassuringly.**

 **"Get rid of the box, hide it somewhere no one can find it. Lock it away," the boy said.**

 **Isaac awoke with a jolt. He suddenly heard what sounded like wood chips hitting against the ground. He saw Laughing Jack's right hand standing in the hallway. The cat leaped off the bed and warded off the hand.**

 **Isaac sped past the cat and downstairs. He went into the living room and picked the box off the mantle. He then went outside and began to walk towards the broken down building. He then began to sing a song to 'Pop-Goes-The-Weasel'.**

 **"All around the carnival grounds,**

 **The clown chased the children," Isaac had entered the old broken down building.**

 **"The children cried, and screamed, and died," Isaac stood dangerously close to the edge of the drop-off.**

 **"Splat went their organs," Isaac finished. He was suddenly pushed to the ground and screamed. Laughing Jack's hand began to claw him violently, trying to get to the box.**

 **"No!" Isaac screamed. He let go of box and kicked it into the drop-off. Isaac grabbed a nearby stick and pushed it against the hand. The hand hooked on, and he threw the stick into the well.**

 **Isaac sighed for a second before heading home. He swallowed along the way, and at once, was aware of the cat following him. He smiled.**

 **"Coming home with me?" Isaac asked. He looked to the cat, who blinked. It then ran forward and leaped onto his shoulder.**

 **As Isaac went into his room, and the cat leapt off his shoulder. He got back into bed, and the cat laid beside him.**

 **As Isaac fell asleep that cold summer night, he swore he could hear 'Pop-Goes-the-Weasel' playing somewhere in the distance. He fell asleep.**


End file.
